power of love
by oogalaboogala
Summary: complete AN this is not actually a one chapter story...these are plenty chapters in a one chapter story! hahaha!ü am not good at summaries so please read and review!ü this is my first time to do this!ü


Hey this is the first time I am doing this...so please bare with me......hahahahha!! Please review! Hope you like it!! ÜÜü  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry went out for a walk outside and found his perfect place to sit and just think. What happenned with Cedric in his fourth year still haunts him in his dreams. He will never forget what Voldemort had done.And the death of Sirius came out as a shock for him. And while he was just staring into space blaming himself for everything tears swelling up his eyes a certain blondie seemed to be watching him through his window. 'Oh God he's gorgeous!' Draco thought 'shit! When have I been gay??' 'since you saw Harry Potter' his other thought snapped back 'oh shut up!' but then Draco softened a little bit because he saw Harry staring into the sky with tears swelling up his eyes, curled slightly and leaning on the tree. Draco felt the urge to go to him right there and right now. He looked for his robes and ran outside looking for Harry's spot...... 'why did Cedric and sirius have to die because of me??!!' Harry thought to himself 'I hate it when people stand up for me...I don't need special treatment!! I hate myself! I cant help the fact that I exist! I hate it!! I hate it!' Harry was alone, crying, no one to talk to... 'I guess hermione and Ron are too preoccupied with one another that they forgot that I actually existed' 'hey that's what you want right??' his thoughts snapped back 'well...maybe yes but it hurts!! They were my closest friends and seeing that they got no time for me...well....it hurts!!' and another sob came out of Harry. Harry couldn't help but cry.... Meanwhile Draco had finally found Harry. He was leaning on a tree crying his heart out. His head buried on his knees. "Hey har---potter you alright?" Draco asked with hidden concern on his voice "If you are here to torment me once again with your stupid insults...then you might as well buzz off...I am not in the mood for one of your stupid childish games again" Harry said. Draco was taken aback but then gathered up his poise and said "Hey potty potty just trying to comfort you...and this is what you say to me?" Draco said with a gentle smile Harry hadn't seen before. It was none of that irritating smirks he always pasted on his face. 'actually' Harry thought 'it was kind of cute' 'yuck! Did you just call Malfoy cute??!!' Harry snapped out of his thoughts and still gazing at Draco...gave him one last look and broke his gaze. "Thanks" Harry mumbled and looked at the sky once again. "What's happening to you Harry?" Draco asked without realizing that he called Harry by his first name...Harry winced. "Huh? Nothing..just the usual stuff no one needs to know. You know...Cedric dying, Voldemort coming to life, Sirius dead and its all because of me!! Why does everyone need to save me, why does everyone give me the special treatment...why??!!" Harry shouted and cried again. "Hey why am I telling you this....if this is your plan of knowing what I am crying about and tormenting me more than before than I may ask you to leave!" Harry said suspiciously because he caught Malfoy just standing there staring at him. "I don't need your pity!" Harry shouted once again "look Harry as mean as I am to you, and as much as I would like to torment you by this I wouldn't because I know how you feel. I've seen death since I was about 10 and I've seen Voldemort too. My stupid ol' father was a death eater what would you expect from someone like him. He actually beat me up! Aint that funny?" Malfoy forced a laugh but had tears in his eyes he was smiling at Harry. And Malfoy just stood there looking at the sky."its not funny Malfoy" Harry mumbled "and I don't think you find it funny either. Umm...Malfoy...why'd he beat you u-up?" he looked at Malfoy who was still studying the sky 'God how beautiful he is!!' 'those perfect jaws and smooth skin...EEEEWWW!! Don't think that way Harry.....don't!' "because" was the only reply he gave Harry...tears building up in his eyes. He looked away and wiped his tears. When Draco looked back at him they met eyes and blushed and looked away imediately. "you know what...you should congratulate me for my unexpected kindness to you....this only happens once in a lifetime..." then Malfoy gave harry a large smile. It was not that irritating smirk pasted on his face once again, it was another thing he hadn't seen before...something almost perfect. "yeah I think so...well congratualtions!" Harry absently said smiling at Draco. 'God could you stop smiling!' Draco thought to himself and smiled slightly back at Harry. Harry heard Draco sit beside him...very near him. Harry could smell the fresh scent of mint on him and could hear the silent breathing of Draco. "what??" Draco asked blushing slightly, noticing that the wonder boy was just staring at him. "do I have dirt on my face or something? Where Potter...where's the dirt??!! Where! I don't want to be seen looking dirty like this! Where??!!!" draco went paranoid and felt like strangling Harry for not answering him. Harry burst out laughing. "what?? Why are you laughing??" Draco asked embarrassed. "You know what! You are so damn vain draco!! Truly!!" then Harry burst out laughing "Its just weird that someone as vain as you can really stand playing quidditch!! I mean that game is down right messy!" "HAHAHAHHAA!!" Harry couldn't stop laughing. "hey hey!! Stop the laughing man!! Its not funny!! And excuse me...I am not vain!!" Malfoy pretended to look hurt and Harry laughed at this once more "Oh yeah right!!whatever you say malfoy...whatever you say!" then harry burst out laughing again "shut up potter!" but harry couldn't shut up...he was still laughing his heart out. Harry didn't know what was going on but then he felt soft warm lips press against his. He could feel the warmth of Draco's body which was so near him. Harry couldn't pull back....he wanted to...but some BIG part of him just wanted to be soothed by Malfoy's warm soft lips. Then much to Harry's dissapointment Draco broke the kiss. "know that'll shut you up!" then it was now Draco's turn to laugh not realizing what he had done. He couldn't help it. Harry looked so adorable looking so confused. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" but then Draco realized what he had done (that was a looong time!!) he shut up immediately. 'what the hell did you do??' 'well you fancy him don't you? That's why you did it!' another part of his thoughts snapped back 'no! I just wanted him to shut up!' Draco's thoughts fought. Then there was a 2 minute silence. "umm...I guess I better go!" Draco said his face had a look of embarrassment and he was slighty flushed. "huh?? Oh...." Harry answered back...he couldn't help looking at Draco's lips. 'how could he be that gentle??' Harry thought. 'and Oh god! He's so beautiful!! Now I understand why girls throw themselves to him...and so damn muscular...' 'what the hell are you thinking! Eeewwww!! When have you been gay??' the other part of his thoughts asked 'since you laid your eyes on a certain blondie sitting right beside you'.. Draco thought Harry was mad at him since he was not replying. But Draco couldn't just walk away seeing Harry so confused, it made him want to kiss him again...hey maybe he should go.....Draco then stood up and went away but then to much surprise harry called after him "DRACO!" then draco who slightly winced at the saying of his first name looked back at him "WHAT!?" Draco shouted "THANK YOU...I FEEL BETTER" harry shouted "NO PROBLEM BUT DON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE MY REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED!" Malfoy shouted back "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Harry shouted "I SAID THAT IT IS NO PROBLEM AND WOULD YOU MIND NOT TELLING THIS TO ANYONE" Malfoy shouted a bit more louder. (A/N good thing there were no people in that place) "I DIDN'T CATCH THE LAST LINE! WHAT??!!" Harry shouted back "FORGET IT!" Malfoy shouted back with a smile creeping up his face and went away with his fingers on his lips, leaving Harry confused and surprised at the same time.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'shit!' Harry thought 'Malfoy gave me another person to be thinking about...him!' 'I never knew he was so beautiful!' harry thought 'and so damn muscular!!' 'and...oh God! That kiss! Cant get it out of me! His soft lips pressed on mine...oh why did he have to break that kiss...I wanted that to be forever!' thought harry tracing his lips where he imagined Draco's lips were there 'what the hell is wrong with you? You are falling in love with you archenemy??!' 'I am not falling in love with him...I just got surprised with the sudden gentleness I've seen in him! And his scent...minty!' harry dreamily thought while heading back to the common room. 'why did I kiss him!! What the bloody hell is wrong with me!!' 'its not your fault he looked so gorgeous when he laughs' 'oh shut up!' 'hey look at the bright side at least he said thank you!' 'well...yeah...but what I don't understand is that was he saying thank you to the kiss or the fact that I comforted him' 'I guess he was saying thank you to both' 'but...did he enjoy the kiss?' 'he was not pulling away from you was he?' 'no he was not but that's not the point!' 'that's exactly the point! Oh never mind!' 'and the way he smiled at me?!! He looked just damn gorgeous!!' 'someones falling in love with his archenemy' 'WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE MAKING THINGS HARD FOR ME!' 'gosh! I am fighting with myself...getting psycho once again!' Draco finished his thoughts and just lay down on his bed, closed his eyes and was still thinking once again why he had kissed harry. When dinner came Harry came own together with Hermione and Ron who started worrying about harry. Harry was staring blankly on the wall while Ron and Hermione were talking to him on the dinner table. As usual he couldn't understand a thing Ron was saying with all the food in his mouth. "oo kcho charry uv vin shacting shrange shlately" "what the hell are you saying?" Harry said quite amused that he was still able to talk with all the food in his mouth. I said "oo kcho charry uv vin shacting shrange shlately" Ron said again. "I still didn't understand anything...My god chew your food!" Harry said laughing slightly. When Ron chewed his food and with one gulp he was finished and then said "I said...you know harry you've been acting strange lately!" Ron said again in an irritated tone. Hermione looked disgusted but then found ron cute and kissed him on the cheek. Ron looked redder than his hair which Harry thought was impossible. While Ron and Hermione were exchanging googly eyes with each other he looked at the Slytherin table and Malfoy was not there. 'where the hell is malfoy? I need to find him!' 'why?' 'I don't know...I just need to see him that's all...' and he dashed out of the room leaving Ron and Hermione looking confused after. He looked outside the window and he saw blonde hair shining through the misty night. He quickly went down to the quidditch field. "Malfoy!" Harry shouted. Draco looked back "potter?! What are you doing here...aren't you supposed to be at the dinner table?" "I should be asking the same question to you Malfoy!" "Look potter before we talk would you kindly hide first just for a moment....don't go out until they're gone....even if they beat me up don't come out okay!" "whos they?" Harry asked "No time for questions! Hide...quickly!" Harry dashed to the nearest bush and hid there. He was also thankful that the bush had a hole in the middle so he could see what was happening. He heard a snap of a twig and looked quickly through the hole. "Ah...Draco Malfoy! What a surprise!" Harry's scar suddenly burst out with pain. But harry made no noise. It was good that Harry mastered the technique of making his scar not hurt badly. "voldie voldie voldie...it's a surprise to see you here too...!" Malfoy said and glared at him "Don't voldie me...where is Harry Potter?!" "Harry Potter...hmm....eating dinner or something...I don't know!" Malfoy said untruthfully. Good thing he was good at lying. "Bring him to me Malfoy and I will spare you!" Voldemort shouted "I told you I wont do it!" Malfoy gave him his piercing look. "Draco,,,Draco...Draco!! Havent you learned already...your father has beaten you up already...many times and—" "I noticed!" malfoy cut his words. "good! I know you noticed! And I know you felt pain but that isn't enough isn't it Draco... you really wont give up would you! Once again Draco...I am giving you another chance....GIVE ME POTTER!!!" Voldemort shouted "I TOLD YOU THE ANSWER IS NO!!! CANT YOU GET THAT!! NO NO NO!!!" Draco shouted his teeth grinding like crazy... "well then....Lucious!" Voldemort called out. "yeah!" Lucious answered "father?!" "yes draco its me...." Luscious said with an icy tone in his voice. "it seems like your son doesn't agree with me...kindly deal with him wont you!" voldemort said with an evil smirk he left. "well...it seems like I have to do this all over again! I didn't know you were so stubborn Draco! I thought you've learned already! You have changed so much....when you were small you would always like to follow me...follow the dark lord...but now??!" "father...I was still stupid by then...you poisoned my thoughts and taught me everything that I thought was good but was evil..you never cared about anyone else...but yourself! You never loved me father! I know that! I am not stupid anymore!" Draco said tears building up in his eyes. "when have you been crying?! DON'T CRY!! MALFOYS DON'T CRY!!" luscious said and looked disgusted. "I have no choice Draco...I need to do this..." Luscious said. And boxed Draco in the face. Draco fell back on the ground but did not make any attempt to hurt his father. "COME ON DRACO!! FIGHT! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Lucious shouted and kicked Draco in the ribs plenty of times. Draco screamed in pain but did not say anything. "Come on! I know you want to!" he boxed Draco in the stomach and slapped him in the face plenty times. "Okay I've had enough..." Lucius said panting "next time you'll get more that this Draco! Remember that!" and he swept away and dissaparated leaving Draco crying in the grass bloody and bruised. When Harry made sure that no one was there anymore he quickly went to Draco. "Malfoy...are you okay?!" Harry looked at Malfoy with concern in his eyes. "yeah sure...I am fine..whatever!" Draco smiled and tried to stand up and ended up falling on the floor again. "Now you know why my dearest father beat me up..." Malfoy forced a chuckle. Tears still building up in his eyes. "Always loyal to voldemort....he would do anything just to please that stupid bastard! Don't go blaming yourself for this Potter! Don't make me see you sad again!" Malfoy smiled then took off his shirt and looked at his bruises. Harry was just sitting beside him and closed his eyes he didn't want to see the bruises and he didn't want to see malfoy's perfect body either. Draco looked at Harry then let out a silent laugh. "come on potter! Its just bruises its no big deal!" "huh??" Harry opened his eyes. And felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Draco let his hand go to Harry's face and brush his tears away. Harry shivered slightly at the feather-like touch of Malfoy's hand. He looked at Malfoys face. His face bruised badly. He stood up and accompanied Draco to a tree where they could lean on. Harry studied the bruises. He started in Malfoy's face. He traced the sides of the bruises with his fingers to sooth the pain. Malfoy shivered slightly but welcomed Harry's touch. Harry's fingers were shaking while he was touching Malfoys bare skin. 'its so soft' harry thought. As he trailed his fingers down Draco's neck to his breasts to his stomach. Then Harry stopped. Draco gave a loud sigh held harry's hand kissed it and whispered a thank you, smiled at him, laid his head on Harry's shoulder and slept. Harry was pleased that Draco had slept near him. 'he looks so innocent when he sleeps' he looked at Draco studied his face. He saw a lock of hair on his forehead he brushed it away. 'I better get him to Madame Pomfrey' Harry thought. He gently carried Draco to the hospital. And while he was carrying him he was thinking. 'why had Malfoy saved my life? He hates me!' 'he doesn't hate you harry....did you hear what he said? He said I don't want to see that sad look in your face anymore' 'maybe he was just irritated or something!' When he was near the clinic. He gave one last look at Draco and went inside. "What happenned to him?!" Madame Pomfrey asked. "He looks awful!" "I think he got beaten up by someone or something! I saw him in the quidditch field bruised so I brought him here!" Harry lied...well he lied about not knowing what happenned right?. "come put him here!" Madame Pomfrey said. And then studied him..gave harry a suspicious look. "well...harry you can go now!" Madame Pomfrey smiled at him. "is he going to be alright?" Harry asked "sure! Of course he is!" Harry gave one last look at Draco then left. He went to the Gryffindor tower said the password and went in. He saw Ron and Hermione sitting near the fire they looked at Harry then said "where did you go?" "huh? Ahh...in the quidditch field...found malfoy bruised and beaten up then brought him to madame pomfrey!" "why was he beaten up?" Hermione asked "who cares...he deserved it!" ron said. Then Hermione gave him an evil look. "I don't know..." Harry said...he lied again! "hey guys I think I need some sleep its been a long day for me!" He smiled at them two and left to the boys dormitory.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Morning came. "Harry!! Wake up!" Ron said shaking him. "yeah I am up iam up!" harry grumbled and closed his eyes again. 'Harry I am not stupid. That's what you said last time and ended up missing the first subject because you didn't wake up on time!" "alright alright I am up already!" Harry said. He yawned and stretched and went out of the bed. "I need a bath!" He grumbled and went to the shower immediately. It was potions class. "Potter! Dumbledore needs to talk to you right away. The password is jelly beans (A/N where the hell did that come from?! Sorry couldn't think of a password!ü)." "yes sir!" Harry answered and dashed to Dumbledore's office. When he went inside it still looked the same. Frames of the past professors. Fawkes beside Dumbldore's chair. "Ah...Harry kindly sit down I have something to ask you" "what is it sir?" "it's about Draco Malfoy...Had you happened to know what happened to him? It was you who brought him to the clinic...am I right?" "yes sir..." "could you tell me what exactly happened?" "Yes sir...while I was eating dinner I decided to take a stroll to the quidditch field then I saw him walking alone I called out to him and he told me to stop talking and hide somewhere. He said that I was never to come out even if they beat him up or something. Then I saw voldemort talk to him." "what did they talk about? Did you hear" "yes sir...I was coming to that! umm...they were talking about...me..." Harry fell silent. "What about you did they talk about Harry?" said Dumbledore calmly. "umm....Voldemort wanted Malfoy to bring me to him but Malfoy said no so voldemort called lucious and made him beat Malfoy up to teach him a lesson for being so stubborn and lucious did!" Harry ended and fell silent again. Dumbledore was studying him. "aaah...." Dumbledore said calmly "Draco is begginning to be a changed man! If I weren't mistaken he acted like a gryffindor...very un-slytherin!" Dumbledore chuckled softly. "How is he? Is he alright?" Harry asked. "Yes he is alright. If you want you could visit him. I think he is awake now. Oh and Harry as a reward you can skip all your classes first since I think you've been tired about yesterday...don't worry...I'll tell your professors about this!" Dumbledore smiled. "Thankyou sir!" "Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Harry went out of his seat. "Is there something going on with you and Draco that I am not aware of?" "w-what?! N-nothing sir..nothing!" Harry said blushing furiously. "Oh alright....you may go and visit him..." "Thank you sir.." and he went away. "If I am not mistaken I think there is a chemistry happening between Draco and Harry don't you think?" Dumbledore said to Fawkes. Smiling he looked at his magic mirror and saw Madame Pomfrey's clinic. "this should be interesting!" Dumbledore smiled and watched as Harry went inside the clinic.... Harry opened the door to the clinic and saw Draco lying down looking blankly at the wall. He closed the door softly. Draco looked at the door immediately he almost broke his neck. "H-Harry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? Detention for you! One month Potter!" Draco said and laughed. "Nice try Malfoy! For your information I was sent here by Dumbledore to be checking up on you!" "I don't need checking up! I am a grown man!" Draco said and pretended to pout and then smiled at Harry. "By the way thank you again harry! You saved my butt!" Draco smiled again at Harry. "I should be the one to say thank you Draco!" Harry said and got a chair and placed it near his bed. "why is that? I havent done anything to you!" "What are you saying? Of course you have!" "What?! Tell me...what have I done..." "Well...you saved me from Voldemort! And I would also like to congratulate you for being so brave!" "Really now??!!" Malfoy said sarcastically. "Hahahaha! Whatever Draco!!" "Don't you whatever me Harry....or that will be 2 months detention!" "what??!!! Youre not serious are you??!" Harry asked suspiciously "Of course I am potter!! Does this face look like I am joking?" Draco mad a serious face "what??!" then Draco burst out laughing. "what?? Why??" "Of course I am not serious!!" and Draco burst out laughing tears of laughter builded up in his eyes. "very funny malfoy...veeerrryyyy funny!!" Harry said then laughed with Draco.Then they realized that they were actually having fun together they stopped laughing then just stared at each other studying each one's faces. Then Draco broke the silence. "believe it or not...I really really hate to admit it...but its fun being with you..." Draco smiled at him. A friendly smile at that. "You too!!" Harry said then returned back the smile. "So are you okay?" "well...yeah! You know what its so weird! I was beaten up by my father then I saw you there you were there for me. Then we went to this tree...right? Then you traced my wounds then I said thank you right? Then I don't remember getting here. I mean I felt someone carry me. That person I must admit was warm, and it felt good for my body. It felt like that person who carried me...set me free from my father's clutches...it really relieved me so much! I felt like I was in Heaven... I felt fresh...I felt healed! Whoever that person is I must thank!! Do you know who it is harry??" "huh?? Um—" "whats going on here? Oh harry!! What a pleasant surprise! Dumbledore told me you'd be here...anyway harry hate to break it to you but I think you better leave Draco needs his rest!" "oh...okay madame Pomfrey!" Harry said sadly but partly happy so he would not lie to Draco. "Bye Malfoy...get well..." then he left. 'hmmm....interesting!' Dumbledore thought 'when had they called each other by their first names?? And that's the first time Draco smiled...and he smiled at the least persons he could smile...his destined rival Harry Potter....this year is going to be good...I know it!' Dumbledore thought and chuckled softly. Packed his magic mirror and petted Fawkes.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'O my gosh! That was me carrying Malfoy...I cant believe it....I didn't know he felt like this when I was around him. I am actually warm?? Hahahaha!! That's a first! Am I falling for Malfoy?? No it cant be!' Harry thought 'I cant take this anymore! I cant be falling for Malfoy he's my rival! Damn it!! When will my problems end!! Ugh!! I hate love!! So complicated!' 'But what if you're falling in love with him?' 'No I am not!! I cant be...can I?' Harry thought and went to the gryffindor common room lay down and rested on his bed. He closed his eyes trying to take his mind off Malfoy! "why!! WHY!!" Harry thought and was falling into a dreamless sleep. Dumbledore went down to the clinic and asked Madame Pomfrey if he could have a word alone with Draco. "As soon as I finish this professor". When Madame Pomfrey was finished she went out of the clinic looking for herbs and left Dumbledore and Draco their privacy. "Hello Draco...How are you doing?" "Oh! I am fine sir! Absolutely fine sir!" Malfoy smiled. "Good to hear that Draco!" "When can I go out of this clinic sir!! I am sooo bored!" Dumbledore chuckled then said "soon..." "Sir did you happen to know who brought me to the clinic...I desperately need to know who it is!" "why?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously even if he knew the answer thanks to the mirror. "It's just that when that person carried me...I felt like I was free...free from the beating up from my dad...felt like I was in heaven!" Draco said dreamily. "aahh...harry potter brought you here...he carried you when you were unconscious" the dreamy face of Malfoy changed into a surprised face. His eyes widened! "WHAT??!!!" "THAT CANT BE POSSIBLE!!" "oh yes..." Dumbledore said calmly "its absolutely possible! He was the only one who saw you beaten up, he was the one who soothed your pain and he was the one who brought you to madame Pomfrey...!" "FORGET WHAT I SAID PROFESSOR I DIDN'T FEEL A THING!!" Dumbledore laughed. "I cant!" Dumbledore said "you planted all the things you said in my head. If I am not mistaken Draco. You two have chemistry with each other!" then Dumbledore laughed again while he saw Malfoy's face blushing furiously as ever. "w-what??!! O-of c-c-ourse not! He was just helping me because I helped him too...I saw him crying so I made him happy... and then I kissed him...maybe he was just repaying my kindness or something!" then after that Malfoy put his hand onto his mouth "you just didn't hear what I said did you professor??!!" "I heard every word you said Draco...every word!!" "Did that kiss feel good?" Dumbledore asked. Draco blushed severely "w-what?!! Umm...ye-no??....of course not!" Draco said defensively "then why did you kiss him...??" Dumbledore asked. He forced himself not to smile but he couldn't help it. He knew Draco Malfoy was suddenly falling for Harry Potter and vice versa. "just to shut him up!" "really?" Dumbledore asked his smile turning into a big grin. "Yes really!!" "Whatever you say!" then Dumbledore left.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'why didn't Harry tell me!? I shouldn't have said it! It was him! He was the one who saved me...well not save but he was the one who was there for me when no one was around! But I cant love him!' Draco thought sadly. The next morning Draco seemed to be free. Madame Pomfrey allowed him some fresh air but Draco was not yet free to attend to his classes. Madame Pomfrey allowed him to roam around the school grounds "Just be careful!" Madame Pomfrey called out. 'AaaAAhh! Fresh air!! Its nice to be back!' Draco thought and chuckled softly at what he said. He went to the quidditch field. Many people were talking, laughing. He saw Hermione and Ron...but where was Harry? He didn't bother looking for harry...not that he didn't want to... He didn't want Harry to be the source of his thoughts...again...and again...and again... Draco went to a spot where nobody could see him. He sat near the tree his back leaned comfortably...and was about to fall into a nap but then he heard a voice he didn't want to hear...actually he did..but... "Malfoy!" Draco's eyes shot up immediately. "potter??!!" "You seem so surprised to see me here!" "I am" then he closed his eyes again. He heard Harry sit beside him. He could hear the shallow breaths of Harry. "It was you wasn't it?" Draco said softly "you were the one who carried me to the clinic!" Harry looked at him. "yeah...that was me..." Harry replied softly. He ruffled his hair. It looked messier than usual (if that was in fact possible) Malfoy gave Harry a quick peek. 'He's so cute...but I cannot love him' "hey...I need to go..." a tear trickled down Dracos face. Harry's hand shot up and brushed the tear away. Malfoy closed his eyes and savored Harry's touch and looked at Harry. Then stood up and went away. 'why was he crying?' Harry thought 'did I say something' 'maybe he just needs time to think' when Harry finally got satisfied with his thoughts he left...went to the gryffindor common room and slept. And awoke immediately 'time for what?' then he forced himself to sleep...but his thoughts were unanswered. Sorry guys that chapter was so short! Souldn't think of anything to say! I was sleepy when I wrote this chapter...sorry!ü  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco was ready to go back to his classes but Madame Pomfrey insisted that after classes he would sleep in the clinic. The last subj. there was, was potions with usually gryffindors. He left the clinic went to the slytherin common room and got all his things then left. He went to his usual seat in the front beside Pansy. 'ugh! Pansy!' he thought as he sat down beside her. "I missed you sweetheart!" "sweetheart?? Who you callin swee—"but somebody burst the door open and usually it was professor snape. "Good afternoon class" "Good afternoon professor snape" the students grumbled "take your seats...oh Mr. Malfoy I guess your back...we've missed you!" Draco smirked the Gryffindors groaned...except harry. Harry was glad that Draco was okay. "mr. Potter stop staring blankly at the wall...10 pts from gryffindor!" Snape said with an evil smirk pasted on his face. The Gryffindors groaned loudly. "Fine then...make that 20!" Once again the gryffindors groaned a little bit softer. "okay....make that 30!" by this time nobody groaned "do I hear a 40?? Good! Now open your textbooks to p. 16! Mr. Potter what is the summary of this page...hmm?" Harry stood up he glared at Snape. Then he saw Hermione's hand shoot up. Then he looked at Draco. He was expecting at least a smirk or lucky a smile on his face but Draco was not looking at him. He was focused on his textbook...or so it seemed. "Mr. Potter!!" "huh?? Uh...I don't know..." then Harry quickly added "sir!" "Fine...another 10 pts from gryffindor then....this must be my lucky day!" Snape said and chicled softly. Then the Slytherins chuckled along with him. He sent them a little glare and they all kept quiet. The bell rang. Harry, Ron and Hermione went out of the classroom and behind them was Draco and Pansy. "Snape hadnt changed a bit!" Ron saod grumpily "Why would he change? There is no reason for him...to!" Harry said matter-of- factly "Hey Potter!" Pansy called out. The trio looked back at her. But Harry realized that Draco's back was facing them. "That was an easy question Sanpe asked you back there...why couldn't you answer it! Or were you to s—" "Drop it Pnasy!" Draco called out still facing his back on them "b-but—" "I said drop it!!" "Okay okay!" Pansy called out her palms in the air "fine! Whatever you say!" "What was that all about?" Hermione asked dumbfounded "I think he's avoiding us!" Ron claimed "But it feels good...Right Harry?" "uhuh! Yeah...r-right!" Harry said blankly  
  
At dinner time Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating rather hungrily. Then everyone jumped because the door burst open...they all thought it was Snape but it was just Draco. "What did I do??" Draco asked innocently. He was wondering why all the people were looking at him. They waved their hands signaling that it was nothing, shrugged and all the students were eating chattering and laughing once again. Daco sat at his usual seat, although he didn't want to anymore because his seat was faced to Harry's seat. Temptation blazed through Draco. 'just a quick peek, it wont hurt!' So draco looked at Harry and then blushed immediately and pretended to concentrate on his food because he saw Harry look straight at him. Harry didn't know why Draco was acting like this. 'why havent I received anything from Draco, not even a damn smirk!' harry thought angrily. When Draco finished eating he dashed out of the room and went straight to the clinic. ( he was still supposed to sleep there...just in case....ü) lay down on his bed closed his eyes. 'Harry I don't want to hurt you if that's what you're feeling right now! I don't like to have something to do with you! I cant love you harry!! Even if I do!! I am head over heels with you!! But I cant--- I just cant!" He brushed a tear out of his cheek and forced himself to sleep.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry awoke to a fresh morning. He was proud that he was the first one who woke up. It was still very early! So he didn't bother to wake up the other guys. He got his robe and went out. He roamed around Hogwarts. Then he stumbled upon the clinic. He looked through the window and saw Draco who just awoke. He yawned loudly got up his bed and was stretching. He took off his clothes so he was half-naked! Harry's eyes widened. 'damn!' was all harry could think. There was only one word to describe Draco's body...perfect! Smooth creamy skin, 4 pack abs, slightly muscular, small hips. Draco went to the bathroom. 'how could he be that muscular??' Then he heard the door of the bathroom click open. Harry ducked thinking that he was going to be seen. He saw Draco with only a towel on! 'oh shit!! Please don't take it off! Not in front of me!! Please!!' but too late Draco had taken it off. 'whew !good thing he had jockeys on! Hubba hubba!" Harry thought and got disgusted at himself after. Draco put on his pants and went out of theclinic. Harry didn't know what to do... He began rotating his neck looking for somewhere to hide. But he was no hiding place. "p-potter??!! What the hell are you doing here?!" Drac asked surprisingly not noticing that he was half-naked. "Oh! Hehe" Harry gave a nervous chuckle "I was just...hehe..." "you were just hehe?? What's that supposed to mean??! Harry speak my language!" Draco said gently while coming closer to Harry. 'don't go any closer!!' Harry thought 'please!!!' Harry snapped back to reality... "umm...I was just exercising?...yeah! I was just exercising! See?" Then harry began rotating his neck. 'shit if he comes one more step closer!! I will faint!' Harry thought But Draco was moving closer to him. "Harry you okay? You look so pale!! Looks like your about to fai-"Too late Harry fainted already. Draco ran as fast as he could and caught Harry before he fell. Harry opened his eyes slowly. "hello!" Harry said stupidly, he was not yet back in his senses. "How are you today! Nice weather we are having...am I dead? Is this heaven??!!" Harry said rather "drunkily" "no Harry this is earth! Man! Snap out of it!" Draco said and chuckled softly. 'hahahha! Look at Harry! He looks so innocent and cute and adorable and—' "Whats the meaning of this!" Dumbledore asked slightly amused. It was really odd! Draco holding Harry in his arms half-naked! "Its not what you think proffessor sir!! He fainted and I caught him and then he begins talking like some kind of drunk person and—" "that's enough draco!" Dumbledore said smiling at him and giving him the I- knew-you-liked-him-all-along look. "Proffessor its not what you think! Honest!!" "tell me draco...what am I thinking?" Draco looked dumbfounded. "professor not again! I told you I don't like Harry okay?!" Draco pleadingly said. "I never said anything like that" Dumbledore said and was amused how draco was reacting. "Fine!" was all Draco could say "Bring him to one of those beds and go and eat some breakfast!" "yes sir!" Draco saluted at him. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "hehehehe!" Draco smiled at him. Dumbledore shook his head and was smiling. And went to eat breakfast. Draco laid Harry gently on his bed and called Madame Pomfrey. "yes my dear!?" Madame Pomfrey asked with curlers still on her hair. "Harry fainted and I found him and I brought him here... Professor Dumbledore told me to go eat breakfast as soon as I lay Harry on the bed!" "okay Draco....you may go now..." "thank you!" and he dashed out of the clinic. 'You were supposed to avoid him!' Draco's right side of the brain thought "What?! And leave him there to fall on that hard ground and his his head?!" Dracos left side of the brain replied 'you know what's wrong with you??! You care to much!' 'what's wrong about that?!!' 'everything! Cant you see he is not allowed to love the boy! Its too dangerous!' ' I know that's why he saved him!' 'I don't get your point at all!' 'cant you see...if he had fallen on the ground and hit his head on the floor he would stay together with this boy alone in the clinic! Don't you see?!?' 'not bad! I never knew you had brains after all!' Chapter 8  
  
"W-what hapenned?" Harry said to Madame Pomfrey 5 mins. After Draco went away. "You fainted and draco carried you here!...But I guess you're okay for now...go eat breakfast it will heal you!" "thanks!" Harry smiled at her and bolted out of the clinic. 'I don't get the point why they always need to dash out of the clinic?! What's the hurry??! Draco did it twice and now Harry??!!' Madame Pomfrey unecessarily thought. Draco went to the room to eat some breakfast. He was no one but Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall having an intimate talk about gringgots and how the goblins were protecting it. When they heard the door creak open they finished their conversation and looked at Draco. "Ah...Mr. Malfoy! What a nice surprise!" Dumbledore said and found it quite funny. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "come Mr. Malfoy! We need a favor!" Mc. Gonagall called out. Draco went straight to the table where they were seated. "Mr. Malfoy please deliver—" Mc Gonagall's word were cut when someone burts open the door it was harry. "Mr Potter!" Dumbledore smiled. "nice timing! Come! We were just asking something to Mr. Malfoy and we would like you to accompany him so he won't get lonely!" Dumbledore found this funny and was laughing while looking at Draco. Draco glared at him and looked down at the floor, and blushed. Harry went to them. "As I was saying...could you both give this to Professor flitwick...Peeves keeps destroying what we give him...thank you!" Mc Gonagall handed the package to Draco. "sure professor!" and Malfoy dashed out of the room leaving harry shouting "Wait!" Harry called out. Draco stopped but did not look back. Draco gave harry time to collect his breath. "Thank you for saving me from the floor!" Harry said. Draco only nodded and walked. 'I've gotta avoid him! That's the only way!' Draco thought. 'why is he acting like this!' Harry thought. "I am going to talk to him! I will! But somewhere private!' when they came to professor flitwick's office, Draco handed the package and went out, harry behind him. "Harry!" ron called out "I was wondering where you were and—"then Ron became slighlt red with anger. "Malfoy what are you doing with Harry?...If you've come to torment him or anyone of us I'll—" "beat you up!" Malfoy said finishing ron's sentence "yes I know! I Know! Save the insults for tom. Or something I am not in the mood for some fun!" Draco patted Ron's back and left. The trios mouth fell open. "what's with him??!!" Hermione said no one replied as they watched Malfoy retreat toward the breakfast room.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was a Saturday. No classes. Everyone was busy doing their homework. Draco went to his usual "secret" place and hoped that Harry wont come. 'I don't want to talk to him because if I do I will end up falling more in love with him...I don't want that to happen' But to Draco's dissapointment Harry was standing before him. Draco ignored him. 'shit! Pretend to concentrate on Snape's paper!! Don't look at him!' Draco thought desperately. "We need to talk Draco!" Harry said in a serious tone "I am sorry but I have homework to do! And there is nothing to talk about!" Malfoy knew where this was coming to. He knew that in a few minutes he would be telling the whole truth to Harry. "What's going on Draco?" Harry asked concerningly. "why are you acting like this! Why are you avoiding us?" "I am not!" "yes you are!" "I am not!" "yes you are!" "I am not avoiding all of you!" "then who were you avoiding?" "I wont tell you" "who draco?!!" "I said I wont tell you! Why cant people understand the word NO!" "Just answer me draco! Don't change the subject! Who were you avoiding!" "why would you need to know?!" "because...because I am scared that it's me!" "well Harry be scared coz it's you I am avoiding!" Harry couldn't breathe. "w-why? What have I done!" "No there's no problem with you Harry...I-its me!" "God! I cant understand those people!! I don't understand!" "then don't get it! You don't need to!" "I need to! Damn it! I wont leave until you give me some answers!" "because I am scared to love you!" Malfoy said softly "what? I cant hear you?" Malfoy repeated it but a little bit louder "I really cant hear you!" Malfoy stood up. "BECAUSE IAM SCARED TO LOVE YOU HARRY! THAT'S WHY!" malfoy shouted tears burning in his eyes. Harry felt like crying too. "DAMN IT! I- IAM SCARED TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU KNOW WHY?!!" Harry didn't answer "BECAUSE MY FATHER IS A DEATHEATER THAT'S WHY! YOUR LIFE'S AT STAKE WHEN I LOVE YOU HARRY! I AM SORRY IF I HURT YOU! I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! AND I AM SORRY THAT I EVER EVEN LOVED YOU! IAM SORRY OKAY!! I AM SORRY!" Draco slid down the tree trunk and buried his face on his knees. "I was scared to think that you were the one who carried me...I knew it was you but I hoped I was wrong, Harry! I want this to end!" He looked at Harry. Harry didn't move. Malfoy began packing his things and stood up. He passed Harry. "I love you" Harry said his back on Draco. Harry heard Draco stop. "I am sorry Harry!" Harry looked back, Draco was already gone! There's something going on between you're son and Harry Potter...lucious! Are you aware of that?" Voldemort said sounding interested "what? I am not aware of that that cant be...it's impossible!" "Yeah...and I thought that it was also impossible that a little baby named Harry Potter defeated me without doing a thing...right?!" "Okay fine!" "so here's the plan...I capture Harry right now!" "right now sir?" "yes...that's what I said! Come!" and both of them dissaparated. Harry was crying. "I WANT TO DIE!" "you're wish is my command!" "v-voldemort!" what do you want from me?" "what do I want from you! Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I thought you'd never ask that! It's obvious what I want Potter! I want you! I want everything from you! I want your life to be specific and Draco too!" "You'll never get what you want voldemort! I wont give it to you!" "O really? Sure you will! You've always been my favorite, Potter! You always are!" "I am touched...I really am...voldemort!" harry said cooly "I know you are! I know everything!" "really??" Harry said sarcastically "yes...Harry I know EVERYTHING! I know that you were hiding behind a bush when I visited your Draco Harry! I didn't attack you because I was testing Draco....such a stubborn man...aint he?" "he did the right thing voldemort!" "yeah yeah yeah! That doesn't matter to me anyway...but I know it matters to you!" "what's that supposed to mean!" "You know what I mean Harry! You certainly know what I mean! You love Draco harry! I know you do!" Harry stayed silent. "Now! What am I going to do with you? Oh right! It's time for the kill!" "you cant Voldemort! You cant do this to me!" "Oh I can Harry Potter and I am going to do it just now! Draco's not here to save you anymore potter...I am sorry Harry I was wrong...I wont do it here....I will do it in your lover's house...but first I'll make you suffer, Harry! Just like I suffered! I wont kill you yet! I will wait till the hero comes along if you know what I mean!" then in a flash they dissaparated. Malfoy was sobbing his heart out inside the clinic. He loved Harry! And Harry loved him! But he cant...it could be dangerous! "Draco Dumbledore came to see you very important!" Madame Pomfrey said to him. "the password is jelly beans!" "okay!" then he dashed out of the clinic. 'why the hell will Dumbledore need me for!?' Draco thought. "jelly beans!" the statue opened and he went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. "Draco I have very sad news!" Dumbledore told him "what is it professor!" "Harry's been kidnapped by Voldemort!" "WHAT!!! THAT CANT BE!! WHAT WILL WE DO PROFESSOR! WE NEED TO SAVE HIM!" "you need to save him Draco" "what?? What is your point?!" "no time for questions...Harry is in your house! Be careful!" Dumbledore handed Malfoy floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"what do you need from Draco?" Harry asked cool. His body was binded by ropes. "nothing really...just want to teach him a thing or two about being stubborn!" Voldemort said casually "why are you so mean?!" "It's fun Harry! You have the power to do anything you like!" "I think he is here!" Lucious said "Good! Time for the celebrant to come in!...I told you so!" Voldemort said to Harry with a nasty smirk on his face. "NO!" Harry screamed. Draco went from room to room looking around for Harry or Voldemort. And then he stumbled upon them... "Draco Malfoy! Good to see you!" "Let him go!" Draco said his eyes filled with anger and disgust. Harry had never seen him this mad before. Draco was not looking at Harry. "Why should I? Give me one good reason..." "Because you have me!" "what's that supposed to mean?!" Voldemort demanded "I am better than Potter, Voldemort, and you know it! so take me instead!" "that's sill—...hey you're brilliant! Oh this is going to be great!! This is my best day ever!" "DON'T!" Harry shouted "shut up Potter...leave this to me! And don't blame yourself on this! Its not your fault! This is my choice!!" Draco said he looked at Harry. He saw Harry crying already, he didn't care! He was going to do this. He was ready to spare his life for someone who didn't mean anything to him...before.... "okay Draco!! But first you will suffer! You are very stubborn Draco! I don't like stubborn people!! Do I?" "I understand! Just make it quick! I want to end my life right this moment!" "I like the way you're speaking Draco!! You make me smile!" "Oh, pinch me!!" said Malfoy sarcastically "DON'T DRACO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I AM NOT WORTH IT!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. He blinked his tears away. "PLEASE DRACO!!" "I SAID SHUT UP HARRY!" Malfoy shouted angrily at him but did not look at him. "I like that Malfoy!! I really do!!" "thanks! I am honored!" Malfoy said again with sarcasm "you know draco we could have been partners....but NO! you had to go to the good side! Don't you see! Power is the only thing that makes the world go round!" "I thought it was money!" Draco said softly and chuckled "this is no place for jokes Draco!" "I thought I was making you smile??" Draco said innocently, teasing voldemort "shut up draco!" Voldemort continued "so what spell would you want me to use on you first?" "anything!" "AVADA KEDVARA!" Voldemort shouted. Draco fell down to the floor but made no move showing the he was in pain. "you're learning draco! You're actually learning! I am proud of you!!" Voldemort clapped. "I am used to it! No big deal!" "Crucio!" Draco was paralyzed. His body went numb. "Now....for the ultimate way to make you suffer I will hurt you're beloved Harry! But I will keep my word! I wont kill him...just half..." Draco knew what was happening. He tried fighting the spell so he would not be paralyzed again. The spell was coming to an end....he was starting to move. "I will now do the spell...in 3....2...." Draco stood up immediately and run as fast as he could to catch the spell. Harry saw him. He knew what he was going to do. "DON'T DRACO!" harry shouted. But it was too late, Draco caught the spell supposedly for harry. He fell down the floor. His head throbbed like crazy. He was numb all over. His world swirled around in circles. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. He was getting cold. 'what kind of spell is this?!!" Draco thought. He started sweating all over. Cold sweat came dripping down. His eyesight was a little clear. He took his wand out and screamed a spell he never heard before. He didn't know how it happened he just opened his mouth and the spell slipped out. He saw voldemort suffering. And then vanished out of thin air. 'I did it!' he thought. He looked over at Harry. The ropes around harry loosened. Harry immediately ran to draco. He took him in his arms. "Har—" "Draco??!! DRACO!!!" Harry shouted and tried to wake him up. He was not breathing. Harry performed CPR. (learned it in the Dursley home. They were watching E.R. and he sneaked in and watched with them) He started beating Malfoy's chest. "1...2...3..." then he performed mouth to mouth so that he could put oxygen inside Draco. "1...2...3..." then performed the mouth to mouth again. He felt Draco's pulse...it was faint. 'at least his breathing! I better get him to Hogwarts!' Good thing Draco had a few left floo powder in his pocket. "hogwarts!" Harry shouted they were in the headmaster's office. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE HE'S BREATHING IS FAINT, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG HE CAN LAST!" Harry screamed. "QUICK HARRY! GO TO THE CLINIC IMMEDIATELY...I WILL CONTACT MADAME POMFREY!" Dumbledore ran as Harry never see him run before. He contacted Madame Pomfrey immediately and told her to prepare the things needed. Harry ran as fast as he could to the clinic. His arms were tired but he couldn't let go now. It might be too late!His legs were so tired he thought he couldn't make it! He was half-way already! He thought. He made a great effort to carry Draco who was about 5 pounds more than him! He almost cried with all the effort he was making. At last he got to the clinic. He laid Draco down the bed. Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry sympathetically and went straight to Draco. "I guess you better go Harry...." Madame pomfrey said not turning her back on him...still concentrating on Draco. "Is he going to be all right??" "I don't know....I hope so!" Harry broke into tears he walked towards the door. Made another peek and left. He went to the secret place he and Malfoy used to hang-out. He leaned back on the tree and just stared blankly at the sky. 'please let him be okay! Please! He didn't do anything bad! This cant be happening to him! It should've happened to me!' Harry thought. Tears swelling in his eyes. He blinked them away. "what will we do with him?" a white dressed man named Michael said to a guy named God. "We'll let him live Michael, we'll let him live!" "hhuuuhhh!" Draco gasped for breath "Draco! Draco's alive!! Oh thank God! Thank merlin! Oh!!" Madame Pomfrey said and hugged Draco tightly. "yeah! Thank God!" Malfoy replied. He raised his face and smiled. Malfoy didn't know but God smiled back at him too.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"hello Mr. Malfoy! How are you!" "Professor Dumbledore!" Malfoy hugged Dumbledore. Dumbledore got surprised and raised an eyebrow. "sorry about that!" Draco said embarrasingly. "I am proud of you!" "Thank you professor! I am proud of myself too! That's the first good thing I've done in years!" Dumbledore smiled at him. "professor!" "yes?" "umm...why didn't you save Harry? Why should it be me?" "That's a good question...I know you've got feelings for Harry, Draco! I can see it in you! And I was thinking...only true love could vanquish Voldemort...and it worked and I have to thank you for that Draco! You saved many lives of people!" "really...??" "yes...really!" "Is Harry all right?" "yes, thanks to you!" "I am glad!" Draco smiled at Dumbledore. "Well if you have no more questions I guess I better go now...." "umm...Professor don't tell this to the teachers okay...that you know...that ummm...I've got feelings for him..." "oh! I don't need to tell them Draco! It seems to me they already know!" "w-what??! But how did that happen??!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!" "Bye Draco!" "But professor! Oh don't do this to me again! You always do this to me! Stop the face you're giving me professor!! Professor don't leave! PROFESSOR!!!" Draco said pleadingly. Dumbledore was giving him the expression when he saw Harry in Draco's arms before. "bye draco!" Dumbledore left laughing. "Very well!! Just great! I wake up! And Dumbledore's giving me that look again! It's nice to be alive...just nice!" Draco mumbled sarcastically to himself. "Hello Draco!" Madame Pomfrey said with a big smile on her face. "How you feeling?" "I am feeling just fine madame! Can I go out now?" "of course not Draco! You need more rest than this! That spell hit you hard!! 2 more days Draco...2 more days!" Draco shrugged. "Okay madame!" "good. Now you stay here while I get medicine for you..." then she left. "Nice...I am all alone here!! This is just great!!" Draco mumbled. 'now its time to go to Harry...' Dumbledore thought "Harry! You okay in there?" Dumbledore asked concerningly seeing Harry's red puffy eyes. "Professor Dumbledore!" "Harry why are you crying?" "it's all my fault professor! It's all my fault that Draco's in the clinic right now! If it weren't for me he would be awake by now and laughng with his friends!" "Harry! Don't think that! Don't go blaming yourself! It's their choice Harry not yours! You didn't force them to do it! They voluntarily did it for you!" "that's the point Professor! They did it for me! What if Draco is dying right now! What am I supposed to do!?" "Draco is not dying harry!" "I hope so!" "he is not harry, he is awake already. It's a miracle that hapenned! One day?? Hes awake harry!!" "he-he is?" "would I lie to you?" "he is!!" Harry broke into a smile and hugged dumbledore as hard as he could. "would you mind!" said prof. Dumbledore out of breath "letting go of me!" "oh...hehehehe!" Harry gave a chuckle. "well...wont you go to him??" "umm...I don't know prof. I mean I am not ready!" "I understand!" "umm...prof. Can I see him...I mean from the window....?" Harry gave a nervous smile "sure Harry whatever you want!" "thankyou!" "okay!" dumbledore nodded and left. 'okay now to go to madame pomfrey' dumbledore smiled at his plan. "excuse me Madame!" "yes?" "umm....could you not go first to the clinic....I want to leave them alone..." "who?" "Draco and Harry!" "ooohhh!! I get you prof!! You're a naughty man prof.!" "hahahha!! Come Madame" Dumbledore was offering his arm "where are we going?" "anywhere!" "sure!" Madame pomfrey held his arm and rolled her eyes and smiled at him and left to I don't know where!ü Harry peeked through the window. He saw Draco walking back and forth mumbling to himself. Harry heard him say: "just great!! I wake up! And I am lonely! Just great!! Madame pomfrey where are you!!" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Draco looked cute. Pacing back and forth mumbling angrily to himself and he almost tripped over the trash can and swore. 'I guess I should go in!' "where the hell is Madame Pomfrey!! I need to talk to someone! DESPERATELY!" then he heard the door creak open. "Madame Pomf— Harry?? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" "It's a Sunday Draco!" "oh...umm...I knew that!" Draco said embarrasingly. Silence enveloped them. Draco studied his nails nervously. He didn't want to look at Harry. "umm...draco...I didn't get a chance to umm...thank you! So thank you!" Draco looked at him and said "uh..oh yeah...umm...no problem! And...umm...I am sorry for the damage Harry! If I didn't, you know, umm... lo— care for you, you wouldn't have been in danger!" "It's not your fault Draco!" "umm...yeah...right" "its not your fault draco! Say it!" "umm...yeah it's not my fault...whatever! Is this why you came?" Draco asked him "no, I mean yes!" "ooohh...." Silence again. Harry walked closer to Draco. "Harry I am sorry! I really am! I am sorry that I lo-loved you! Iam sorry!" Draco walked past Harry. Harry grabbed his wrists and pulled Draco's body close to his. "I am not!" Harry whispered. His hot breath tickled Draco's cheek. He pulled Draco's body close to him. "w-what are you doing?" Draco nervously asked. Harry didn not reply. He traced Draco's face. Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Malfoy bent his head down, his heart thumping real fast. Harry stopped at the end of his chin and lifted his head up. He looked at Malfoy and studied his face. His eyes trailing down and stopped at Draco's lips. 'what the hell does he think he's doing??!!" Draco thought. Harry licked his own lips. 'I think he want to kiss you!' before Draco knew what was happening he felt warm soft lips gently press onto his. Harry kissed slowly, it made Draco moan. Harry licked Malfoy's lips and kissed Malfoy again with passion that was built up through the weeks. Harry slid his tounge into Draco's mouth and let it roam around. Malfoy moaned again. Malfoy hesitated for a moment then returned the kiss. It was harry's turn to moan when Malfoy broke the kiss and was now licking his scar. Then Malfoy began trailing kissed down Harry's jaw and slid down Harry's neck. Malfoy led Harry to the bed and trapped him there. His hand on the sides near Harry's head. He began unbuttoning harry's shirt with one hand and trailed his kisses as he unbuttoned his shirt. Harry moaned again. 'it's my turn' Harry thought. With an evil smile he turned draco se he could be on top. He took off Draco's shirt. He trailed his fingers down Draco's arms and captured his hands. Draco smiled. He trailed kisses down Draco's breasts to his stomach and licked his way up. Then he began planting small nibbles on Draco's earlobes. "I was wrong Harry!" Draco whispered. "I am not sorry that I loved you!"  
  
THE END! 


End file.
